


Ausfallen

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Fallout version of Hitlers rise to power, Fascism, Gen, World War II, analogs for certain people, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: After the NCR lost the second battle of Hoover Dam, a vengeful Sargent comes home to Shady Sands in anarchy. Outraged with California's defeat Jack Erickson joins a small political party in the NCR with his fiery speeches and hatred of tribals he creates a plan to build an empire that will last a thousand years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way support National socialism, I just thought of a cool what If story.

The old train pulled into Tandi station in Shady Sands, the old locomotive came to a complete stop and then one by one soldiers walked out of the train. The third soldier to walk off was first Sargent John "Jack" Erickson, Erickson was in his mid thirties with short brown hair, blue eyes, and the palest skin for a man who was just in the Mojave wasteland. Jack noticed the environment around him, it was not quiet the heroes welcome he expected. No glances, no warm welcomes for their sons and daughters coming back from war. What he saw on the faces of the few passerby's that even looked at the soldiers were ones of embarrassment, anger, and disappointment even, this was no shock since they lost Hoover dam and the Mojave. For twenty-nine years the campaign in the Mojave has been going on, since the battles against the Khans to the second battle of Hoover Dam. Of course Jack only was only there for the last five years of the war, but those last five years where the most brutal. 

Jack with his backpack strap around his shoulder walked out of the station into the busy streets of Shady Sands, the capitol of the NCR was a grand metropolis the third largest city in the republic. It was quite impressive starting from a small town in the wastes to a large city with large and intact buildings. As Jack walked he saw a mob surrounding the statue of President Kimball, the mob had signs saying things like Down with Kimball, say no to tyrants, and death to warmongers. There was even one with General Oliver dressed as a Legionary. One of the rioters threw a rope around the statues head, Jack stood in shock as he saw the statue torn down. A shot rang out as rioter fell down, the mob scattered and Jack ran behind a corner. He looked back over to see NCR rangers lead by Ranger Erika West. Ranger west had fought at the first battle of hoover dam and lured the Legion into bolder city, but that was then now she and her unit just patrol the streets of Shady Sands. The rioter that was shot cried out in pain. Ranger west walked over with a rifle in her hands she aimed a fired silencing the rioter. Not wanting to get shoot himself Jack ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jack knocked three times on the door. He heard foot steps walking towards the door, the lock turned and the door swung open. a man rushed out and hugged Jack he was Jacks brother Micheal he was a little taller then Jack and was around his age. "John welcome back, I've missed you." Jack patted him on the back "Hello brother Its good to see you too." a young girl walked over two brothers. "Uncle Jack is that you?" It was Jacks niece Maria, "Ah Maria look how much you've grown, you were so small when I last saw you." Maria smiled though she didn't look her uncle in the eyes, Jack could tell what she was thinking and It broke Jacks heart she was just like everyone else after the defeat at Hoover Dam. "So John, do you want to come in?" asked Micheal "Yes please." said Jack with softness in his voice.

Jack walked in to he apparent it was clean and mostly intact for a pre-war building. Micheal's wife Catherine was chopping up gecko in the kitchen when Jack walked in. The Gecko meat smelled delicious to Jack, Jack loved the way Catherine made it. It also smelled better then anything the army gave him. Jack remembered finding bits of mongrel meat him a bowl of soup he was given for supper. Catherine looked up and saw Jack standing in the living room, she ran over and hugged him. "Oh Jack welcome back, i'm so glade you weren't killed in the Mojave." Jack stood in silence with a blank expression as he thought back to his tour in the Mojave, the raider attacks, mutant ambushes, and Legion scouting parties all caused mass casualties in the desert. Jack was lucky to have avoided most of those he lucked out when his company was moved out of camp Forlorn hope a day before it burned to the ground by the Legion. as dangerous as the wasteland was he did miss it the excitement the pride of serving his country. "Jack, are you there?" asked Catherine. Jack blinked. "Sorry Catherine I was just distracted, I'm going to lye down its been a long ride here." Catherine nodded she didn't say anything she seemed to understand, which was a welcomed change for Jack.

Later that night Jack and his brother sat down next to the radio. "And in breaking news, President Williams has met with a legion ambassador. we will now play the speech given by the president after the meeting." there as a second of static and then on the radio came president Williams with a raspy voice. "My fellow Californians, we have lost many things in these past months our dear president Kimball, Hoover dam, and our brave children who defended the Mojave, but I tell you now it is over for I have stuck a deal with Caesar himself. The New California Republic recognizes Caesar's Legions claims to the Mojave and the New Vegas strip, as well as the tribes of Utah and Nevada. In turn the the Legion has given up all claims on New California Republic and will return all prisoners of war to California. The war is over!"

Jack stood up in anger "That son of a bitch!" Jack threw the beer bottle in his hand at the wall, the bottle shattered on impact causing a loud noise. "Jack calm down." said his Micheal "I'm not going to calm down that bastard just signed our death warrant to Caesar, years of bloodshed meaningless we are being betrayed!" Micheal changed the radio "lets listen to something else" the song on the radio was "Anything goes" by Cole Porter an old world classic. Micheal tapped his foot to the beat. Jacks face turned red "how can you just sit there an act like everything is fine!" Micheal looked at jack still tapping his foot to the the songs tune. "We cant do anything about it Jack, we can't dwell on the things in the past sure it may hurt but we need to move on." Micheal did always did know what to say, he was the most respected child in their family, their teachers the ones that knew a thing or two always said Micheal was their star student. For this was the reason Catherine married him. "You are just like everyone else Micheal sitting back and letting us fight your wars, you have no idea what I have seen." Micheal nodded "I may not have but that, but that Is just my point we need to move on from the bad and focus on the future, the Mojave war is over and now we can heal from all the blood that was spilled." Jack sighed he couldn't argue with his brother, he sat back down. he began to tap his foot as well.

Jack wondered if the people in the old world knew what it was like to lose everything to their mortal enemy. Jack sat in silence listening to the music till Micheal spoke up. "So time to address the Brahmin in the room, what are you going to do now that the war is over?" what to do was the biggest question any of the soldiers in the Mojave had, to some it was a childish fantasy since death was always around the corner, but to most it was a something to hold on to. Some wanted to reenlist, others wanted to become big horn farmers, there were even those who wanted to move into the strip, most just didn't know. "I know what I may do, I'm going to the Hub to find some work, may it be caravan guard like Dad, or a police officer, I know there has to be going to be work for a former soldier, ill be going in a few days." Micheal looked surprised. "The Hub are you sure, that is a long way away but if that is what you want to do I wont stop you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack arrived at the Hub the largest city in the republic, the Hub was crowded with peasants, chem pushers, and merchants. The hub has always been the largest city in the wasteland but over the years it has grown larger with more buildings being but some over five stories high it had become the heart of the NCR. As Jack made his way through the desert metropolis he found the same environment he found in shady sands, ashamed and angry Californians walked the streets. what Jack saw on the street corner truly horrified him. there were three thugs with bats beating down on an NCR soldier, Jack recognized he was a colonel by his badges. he was beaten severely before the police showed up to stop the thugs. Jack ran over to help the man but was stopped by the police. "stay back if you know whats good for yeah." said the police officer. the man stood up with the help of an officer. Jack could see that his nose was bleeding and he had a few missing teeth. "are you alright, why were they attacking you?" the officer said. The man nodded slowly, he needed a second to breath. "They said I was a criminal, a murderer, they tried to take my medals." said the man in a raspy voice. Jack could feel his heart sink. Was this what the republic was coming to.

Jack arrived at the police station, he made his way to the counter. Before him was a young women with blond hair and rosy cheeks. Jack made a fake cough the young women looked up. "I'm sorry, um... do you have an appointment?" asked the young women. "Yes I have a meeting with the police chief Miss..." Jack looked at her name tag it said Ada Brown. "Miss brown." said Jack. she smiled "and your name is?" asked Ada. "John Erickson." said Jack with pride in his voice. Ada looked down at he papers running her finger over the list of names. "ah here we go John Erickson. the chief should be waiting for you." Jack smiled at here Thank you for your time."

Jack knocked on the police chiefs door. A deep voice came form the other side, "Come In!" Jack walked in to the police chiefs office. the police chief was wearing a blue suit of combat armor with the NCR insignia on the side. the chief was much older then Jack and had the sent of alcohol on him. "You must be Sargent Erickson, please sit down." Jack at down in the chair in front of the chiefs desk.

the police chief picked up a file "Well Sargent Erickson I see you had a respectable carrier in the military." Jack nodded "Yes I fought i the Mojave war, I loved it in the military." The police chief lit up a cigarette the smell of tobacco quickly filling the room. "Well Sargent If you Loved it so much why don't you re-enlist?" said the chief as he puffed his cigarette. "there is no point if I cant kill a one of those red skirted bastards. So I assumed Keeping Californians streets clean of the filth would do fine" the Chief Laughed but Erickson wasn't laughing. "Well Sargent i'm sorry I cant accept you on to the force." Jack was surprised and slightly mad he was a trained veteran and filed his report perfectly. "Why cant you?" said Jack with anger in his voice. "My police force frankly doesn't have enough room for new recruits, with new laws passed by congress I cant allow you in." Jack clenched his fist. "But I may have another Job for you. its more of a Private Infiltration sort of thing." the police chief began to cough before taking another puff from his cigarette. "what is it?" asked Jack. "well with all the riots and raider attacks going on new political parties have been popping up like weeds, some may be backed by the Legion to cause discontent or worse. what you would be doing is going under cover and taking notes on the multiple parties to see if their a threat."

Jack thought it over while this wouldn't be what he wanted it was still helping his country. "OK I'll do it." the Police chief smiled "Good, you can start immediately." the chief stood up and walked over to a cabinet before walking back over with another folder. "this is your party you will be investigating they are called the National Californian Redemption Party, lead by Adam Dent. They hang around the Maltese falcon maybe for the drinks of to spread there message. i want you to see what their goal is."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around six when Jack arrive at the Maltese Falcon one of the oldest bars in the NCR, on the outside there was a sign with a advertisements on it. One of the adverts stood out. it was a the NCR flag in black and white, with the words National Californian Redemption Party on it.

Jack opened the bar door, the inside was busy patrons walking back and forth at roulette tables, areas stood out with new pieces of wood clashing with the old, a painting of Decker hung on he wall. Jack walked over to one of the servers. "Excuse me do you know where I can find the National Californian Redemption party?" the server Jack asked looked tried and looked as she didn't give a shit what he wanted she took a puff of her cigarette. "If your with those skags their in gambling hall 2B." the server said with the sent of alcohol coming from her breath. Jack nodded and walked away as fast as he could

Jack wasted no time getting over 2B. He found the room, the door was wide open and in side, was around sixteen men. The gambling tables where removed and replaced with folding chairs. the NCR flag was hanging at the end of the room. Jack walked in, he noticed everyone in the room was watching one man. the man was about average size with short black hair in the style of a person in the military, he was tall as Jack, but he was also much older maybe late forties, and was wearing pre-war cloths. "I tell you now things are now worse then ever, we have been betrayed, we must redeem our selves!" yelled the man, "stupid" Jack said. Jack began to think this was going to be a pseudo followers group going to rant on about saving the wasteland from ourselves. The man speaking heard Jack and gave him a glance before continuing to talk. "the government has been corrupted by greedy barons and Legion shills. We have been saying it for years, the Legion has already infiltrated us not by Caesar's spies but by tribal loyalists. why else would Caesar agree to a cease fire." 

a short man with a grey bushy mustache walked up to the man on stage and handed him a slip of paper. the man unfolded it, he glanced at it. he scowled and crush the paper in his hand. "it seems my friends our great nation has fallen even further from grace. the Desert Rangers have left the republic." the Room filled with murmurs. Jack could not believe it, the rangers have broke the treaty. the desert treaty that the NCR would Annex them to protect them from the Legion. "This is worse then we have imagined the tribals have divided us, the senate has done nothing we are in secret civil war, that threatens our humanity." said the man waving his hand. Something felt right about this to Jack he just couldn't figure it out.

The man crumpled the paper in his hand, then looked at his watch. "Well I'm sorry gentlemen I have to go." he waved goodbye before walking of the stage. the Short man walked up again "thank you Chairman Hilt, If their Is anyone else who wishes to speak do so now, otherwise this meeting is officially over." 

Jack sat in his seat in silence pondering his thoughts, _the Tribals they are betraying us, the NCR is falling apart while the senate does nothing, the Legion they are waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet I'm not going for a direct Hitler parallel I'm going for a Fallout Pseudo Hitler route you know your Jake Featherston, Adam Dressler, Boris Savinkov, and Antonin Artaud.


End file.
